


Scars

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Can Marcus and Oliver survive playing each other? Every victory comes with scars...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Starrnobella prompt: Last resort, Door, Silver, “Fine, you want the truth? It meant nothing to me, absolutely nothing”
> 
> Music: Scars by James Bay, Fortress Around Your Heart by Sting, I’ve Been loving you Too Long by Otis Redding

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33325653250/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Absolutely nothing  
Angry words launch from tangled hearts  
Battles won on the pitch  
Scars left in the dirt

Doors slam  
Angry words bounce around empty rooms  
Battles won on the pitch  
Scars left in the frame

Water runs  
Angry words melt in tangled hearts  
Quaffles fall on the pitch  
Scars left in the dirt

Absolutely nothing  
Angry words drop in empty rooms  
Bludgers fall on the pitch  
Scars left in the sky

Fine, you want the truth?  
Angry words fill the flat  
Banners fall on the pitch  
Scars left in the floor

Doors slam  
Angry words disappear in thin air  
Banners fall to the floor  
Scars left in the frame

Water runs  
Angry words bounce around the flat  
Quaffles fly through the air  
Scars left in the door

Fine, you want the truth?  
Angry words drop in empty rooms  
Bludgers fly through the air  
Scars left in the frame

Last resort  
Angry words tumble in his head  
Silver frames shatter on the wall  
Scars left in the wall

Doors slam  
Angry words float behind his head  
Silver shards fill the floor  
Scars left in the heart

Water runs  
Angry words dissolve in pain  
Quaffles scatter on the floor  
Scars left in the door

Last resort  
Angry words tangle in hearts  
Bludgers scatter on the lawn  
Scars left in the dirt

It meant nothing to me  
Quiet words fall from broken hearts  
Battles won on the pitch  
Scars left on the dirt

Doors close  
Quiet words bounce around empty rooms  
Battles won on the pitch  
Scars left on the frame

Water runs  
Quiet words melt in tangled hearts  
Quaffles fall on the pitch  
Scars left on the floor

It meant nothing to me  
Quiet words drop in empty rooms  
Bludgers fall on the pitch  
Scars left in the sky

Last resort  
Quiet words fill the flat  
Hands reach into empty space  
Scars left on his hands

Doors close  
Quiet words disappear in thin air  
Hands shake in the empty space  
Scars left on his mind

Water runs  
Quiet words bounce around the flat  
Hoops rise in the air  
Scars left on the pitch

Last resort  
Quiet words drop in empty rooms  
Snitch drops to the floor  
Scars left on the door

Fine, you want the truth?  
Quiet words tumble in his head  
Hands draw curtains aside  
Scars left on his heart

Doors close  
Quiet words float behind his head  
Hands touch heated skin  
Scars left on his back

Water runs  
Quiet words dissolve in pain  
Droplets scatter on the floor  
Scars left on the tile

You want the truth  
Quiet words tangle in hearts  
Droplet slide down heated skin  
Scars left on his hands

Absolutely nothing  
Quiet words launch from tangled hearts  
Lips tangle in the spray  
Scars left in the drain

Doors close  
Quiet words bounce around empty rooms  
Hands tangle in dark locks  
Scars left on the frame

Water runs  
Quiet words melt in tangled hearts  
Bodies fall to the bed  
Scars left on the soul

Absolutely nothing  
Quiet words drop in tangles sheets  
Hands tangle in mahogany curls  
Scars left in the past

It meant nothing to me  
Battles won on the pitch  
Angry words drop in the moment  
Battles won in the dark  
Quiet words heal scars


End file.
